The present invention relates to, in connection with picture information distribution with use of a picture recording apparatus and/or picture display equipment, such as, a video camera, a portable phone (i.e., a mobile phone), TV, PC, etc., a control method and a display method having time information and position information, and in particular, to a video information search apparatus for enabling to search desired video information among a large amount or volume of video (moving picture) information, easily, with displaying the video information coincident with a designation on a map, by designating the time and the position thereof.
In recent years, accompanying with wide spread of digital cameras and/or personal computers, an electronic album with using a computer comes to be common, and also there are provided various kinds of services for commonly sharing pictures through the Internet with high-speed network. For example, there is a method for displaying the picture information, which is picked up by means of a digital camera having a GPS receiver, on a three-dimension (3-D) map, with designating the time (for example, please see the following Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 11-122638 (1999).